OC Drabbles
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: Drabble centered around OCs of mine. Will of course include other characters, Thalia and Nico being more prevalent than most, and bits and pieces from every genre. Maybe not very good, but this is mostly just practice. Some may not be for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this isn't something I'm used to. Basically, I really like the PJO books. They're the only book series I can really enjoy for a number of reasons that I can't be bothered to go into. Since I've had them rolling around in my head for a few years, I decided I wanted to make use of some OC's I'd created for the series, especially after the Sea of Monsters film was such an abomination. I don't normally do OC centered stories, but I already really like the story arcs for Annabeth and Percy and I can't imagine anything to make them better. Their stories have already had a fine end. **

**At the fifth book. **

**I personally find the Heroes of Olympus series to be kind of silly and unnecessarily convoluted, and while I can acknowledge them as enjoyable, I won't include their continuity in these. I don't know that I will do an entire story with these characters yet, so these will be mostly drabbles and oneshots.**

**This is mostly so I can play around with dialogue and plot ideas, and most of these will be poorly written.**

**P.S. this first bit only includes two characters, but there are three that these will all be centered around.**

Dramatic Introduction

Location: a Cliffside cave somewhere in Brazil. Two young men trudge their way through the humid tunnels, seemingly in search of something.

The two seemed to contrast each other in many ways.

One Stood at an imposing height, brandishing a glinting silver bow, with two silver axes hanging at either side of his waist. Wearing dark leather armor, a darker head of black hair, and a bemused expression, he sauntered through the cave with a sway that said 'let's just get this done'.

The other had a not-quite-as-imposing shorter stature with narrow shoulders, brandishing no visible weapons, and smirking like as though he were taking great pride in an act of mischief, moved with a jaunty swagger, his arms swinging ever so subtly to and fro with every step. He was clad in a large, dark blue leather coat, brown trousers, black shirt with red bowtie, and a similarly dark blue bowler hat, from which shaggy brown locks of unkempt hair spilt and stuck out as if the smallest electric current was holding them in place. Behind a pair of circular sunglasses with dark green lenses hid a pair of impish bronze colored eyes.

The only light being cast came from an ethereal orb that seemed to follow the shorter.

Odd though it may be that these two seemingly very different characters might travel together, it was clear enough that they were both well-intent on finding what it was they were looking for, given how they stepped passed the dusty imprints of what were once vicious monsters intent on killing them.

"You had better hope whatever we're looking for is here. If we find another map, I'm going to murder you." The taller said, his accent curved slightly towards Germanic.

"Calm down Wolfenstein. I have the highest confidence that the last map was indeed **the last map. **We'll find the relic soon enough." Said the stout, his voice dripping with a thick Irish accent. "The map system is important so that items like these can be moved without being lost track of. Besides, it's all a part of the adventure's experience!"

"How much is this one worth exactly?"

"Got a lad in Belgium who'll pay up to 20,000 Euros. Not our biggest catch, but more than enough to satisfy our needs."

The taller smirked slightly and continued on.

As the two young men walked through the cavern, they find a large room carved into the stone, with a rusted, metallic cage encasing an oddly shaped bronze artifact.

And their eyes landed on two chimeras that occupied the room.

"I'll take the one on the right." Said the Taller.

"I got the left then." The stout said with excitement.

Taking the silver bow and arching an arrow conjured from shadows, the Taller began firing one of the beasts. Meanwhile, the stout's hands began to engulf themselves in violet flames, and as the beast charged toward him, the flames shot from his hands began to singe the beast's flesh, and forced it to stop its charging. Leaping over the flames, the beast bared its claws, ready to pounce, only to meet with a rush of icy wind. The beast's frozen form shatters as it lands inches before the young man, standing proudly with his arms behind his back. He looked over to see the taller finishing off his opponent by launching three shadowy arrows into the back of the beasts skull. The two creatures dissipate into dust.

The two admire their handiwork, and then their eyes meet with the caged artifact.

These men are named Augustus Braun and Lyle McManahan, and this is actually about as normal as their lives get. Being the children of Gods, that's really saying something.

**I'd like to see your guesses as to who their parents are. I won't reveal anything just yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

Unchained

**I'm using this chapter to address one of the only problems I had with the original series; Thalia's decision to become a hunter. I think you'll understand what I'm getting at after reading this.**

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit SHIT. This is NOT how this was supposed to go._

These are the thoughts that plagued the mind of one Thalia Grace, First Lieutenant of the Hunresses of Artemis, as she stood alone amongst her fallen sisters.

Some several feet in front of her stood a tall figure with worn leather armor and a glinting silver bow. Circling the two of them were several wolf-like creatures of varying sizes.

It was he, and his hounds that had so thoroughly incapacitated the other huntresses.

Needless to say, Thalia was pissed.

"What are you waiting for?! Aren't you gonna have your fucking dogs kill me too?!" she asked. Her enemy had not spoken, and she the deafening silence to be mind-wracking.

"I didn't kill any of your comrades. My hounds were instructed to render them unconscious, not dead. They are still very much alive." He said, walking to stroke the ears of one of the beasts.

"The same, however, cannot be said about many of their brothers." He said.

When he had arrived, a group of seven considerably sized wolves had accompanied him. Now, three remained.

"Boo hoo. Gonna take revenge for your little pets?"

He winced at her comment, but would not let her goad him.

" Sorry if this wasn't clear, but if anyone's to blame for their deaths, it's me. I brought them into battle, not you nor anyone else… Loyalty can often be a curse."

"I know you're trying to be sentimental, but I'm kind of in a bit of incredible pain over here." called a pained voice.

Behind the man in the hood, a young man with several visible wounds and much of his bled resting outside of his body lay against a tree. His once his once dark-blue jacket was now stained with blood, and he had sizable cuts and holes decorating his chest and legs.

"Good." The man called. "Maybe that'll teach you not to go out without help next time."

"Aww. He does care." They other said, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with a weak flame from his hand.

Watching this exchange, Thalia only grew more annoyed. She wasn't even a blip on their radar. They were ignoring her.

_Big mistake._ She thought.

Quick as she could, she loosed an arrow from her silver bow directly at the head of the man, who very swiftly deflected it with a silver axe, inches before reaching his face.

He was fully prepared for what would happen next, as he reacted in time to block her hunting daggers with his axes, and deliver a kick to her chest.

She recoiled and launched herself past him, turning and hoping to catch him off-guard. This would not be the case however, as he spun on his heel, making her back away.

Thalia's face showed no sign of irritation, but found it difficult to contain the turmoil insider her.

She was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Hero of Olympus, Artemis' most trusted Lieutenant! Who was this person to simply come out of nowhere and just treat her like she was nothing? How was he so good? Everything she'd practiced with Artemis, all the techniques she'd learned, the speed and agility training, the archery training; he could do this stuff in his sleep. She'd practice repressing her emotions in battle, focusing only on movement and thought. Her anger or excitement in combat was what had fueled her before. Artemis had taught her to intimidate her enemy by keeping calm. But this guy was the one driving her mad!

"You'll never win like that, you know." He says.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She replies.

"Do you know how many of you little girl scouts I've faced? How many hunters have challenged me? And not one has beaten me."

"First time for everything ."

He sighed, and let his arms drop to his side. "Let me tell you something about your mistress. She employs three kinds of people as her Huntresses." He began. "First, those true to the hunt. Those who have chosen the path, and hold it above all else in life. Second, bitter, man hating women, whose anger is far too much for one lifespan."

"Feminists!" called the blood covered young man from behind.

The hooded man shrugged in bemusement. "And third, lost little girls, with now where else to turn to." He began to approach her. Thalia readied her knives, but was already very intimidated by cold look in his eyes. "Guess which one you are."

"Shut up!" she lashed out at him with her knives. He side stepped her, and hooked one of his axes around her feet, her landing of the ground.

"You are not like her; Artemis. She always wishes to teach her ways, but some simply aren't meant for the role. Hunters are precise. Hunters are swift. Hunters hunt prey to maintain the balance of life. That is our purpose. You do not have that purpose."

She couldn't make out the look in his eyes. Pity? Shame? Guilt? Perhaps all three? She couldn't tell. One thing she was certain of, she was captivated, which she wasn't very happy about admitting to herself.

"You have the passion for battle; adventure. You're a bit like witch-boy over there, maybe a little less reckless." He continued, evoking the other man to raise his middle finger.

"Just what the hell are you getting at?!" Thalia asked, enraged.

"Let's say, for the sake of this argument, that no hunter could best me in combat. If that be the case, then fighting like a hunter would get you nowhere. You, however, find yourself in the fortunate position of _not_ being a hunter. Not in mind, anyway. ...If you want to beat me, you can't do it Artemis' way."

"Perhaps I should point out that maybe you _shouldn't _give her advice on how to kill you." Called the bleeding 'witch-boy'.

"Nehmen Sie ihn mit nach Hause." '_Take him home with you.' _Says the hooded man. On command, one of the dogs grabs the collar of the bleeding man and throws him onto his back. The dog and the man depart, leaving Thalia and the hooded man, with only two dogs circling them.

"The Irish kid makes a good point. Why are you telling me all this?"

The hooded man put his hands at his waist and sighed. "Lady Artemis has good intentions, but she is a self-righteous hypocrite who imposes her ideals on people often because they are too lost to see their own path. You seem smarter than the rest of the girl-scouts; you know what path you're meant to walk. It's up to you to walk it."

Thalia was angry. She was restless. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be lectured. But she listened to him, because, more than anything, she was tired. Tired of all the rigidness of the huntresses. Tired of the boring defending positions. Tired of Artemis' rules.

Her mind goes back to when she first joined the Huntresses. She remembers how lost she felt; she remembers her shock at the thought that she'd killed Luke. She loved him. Her drive was to save him, bring him back to the side of good. When she lost him, she thought she'd lost all purpose in life. She was sick of prophecies, sick of the war, and sick of her love, and just wanted out. That's why she joined. A way out. And that's what she got. She was free of prophecies, free of all that plagued her, but she didn't realize what she was losing in the process.

She lost sight of who she was. The rules and teachings and missions and lectures made her forget that part of her. The fire that once fueled her was all but extinguished inside her.

All but.

She dropped her knives.

"Giving up?" he asks.

She looks at him, and he can already see something different in her eyes; a spark that wasn't there before.

She smiles, and reaches into her shirt, pulling a small pendent out and breaking it off of the necklace that held it. At first glance, it looks like a little metal bottle, until blue sparks start to come out of it, and it grows in size.

Within seconds, the piece of metal turns into a mighty spear, which Thalia grips hesitantly at first, but soon finds comfort in its weight, and takes a battle stance.

"Changing weapons?"

"Yeah. It's been a while though. Not sure I can still handle this thing."

She charged at him, and though his axes were at defensive position, he could already tell there was something different about her movement.

She swung her spear from her left. He stopped it with his axes, but failed to stop blunt head from heading toward his head. He only narrowly avoided the blow, and had barely enough time to notice her charging forward with the blade of her spear, he knocked it upward and went in for an attack, but was stopped by her bringing her axe down in a stabbing motion. He avoided the blade, but was met with a harsh blow to the face by her moving the pole forward.

"Must not have been that long." he remarked, rubbing his now bleeding nose.

Their fight continued, and the hooded man could already see the difference in her movement. She no longer had the practiced elegance and grace she had previously displayed. She was ruthless, she was savage. She wasn't looking, she was feeling. She did everything she could to keep him on the defensive.

The hooded man resorted to distancing himself from her, attempting to launch arrows at her.

That's Thalia displayed an aptitude for surprise. When he started firing arrows, Thalia clicked a metal band on her wrist, and a shield with a hideous gorgon face carved into it. His arrows bounced off of it, and he rolled away from her. He kept trying to keep his distance, fire his arrows, but she could block them all. His arrows could never gain enough momentum to travel fast enough to hit her.

When he finally managed to get nearly 20 feet from here, she surprised him yet again. Before he could even loose an arrow, something shot at him.

Something, lightning-y.

A blue bolt of electricity shot at him. He managed to avoid it, but the shock branched from the bolt and he could feel the pinching pain of the electricity.

He looked at her with astonishment.

She gave the smuggest look. "C'mon! Don't looked so 'shocked'. I am a daughter of Zeus after all." She said. "Besides, you guys have a word for this, don't you? What was it… oh yeah!"

She readied her spear once more. "Blitzkrieg."

Their fight continued. Blue sparks erupted with each clash of metal. Blood and singe marks became visible around the man's hands.

"You know, I never got your name. Feels like a waste not to have something to put on your tombstone." Thalia said in between hits.

"August." Replies the man.

"Thalia."

This no longer became about surviving the fight. This became about besting an opponent. This was no longer being done out of spite, but rivalry. The two became lost in their fighting.

They met a standstill, August's axes were hooked around the pole of Thalia's spear.

Their eyes were locked. Thalia could see determination in his glare. His forest green eyes were fierce, despite his face not showing any signs of stress or irritation. They were focused, precise, like an animal spotting its prey. They were deep and complex and the more Thalia glared, the more she started to think they were beautiful.

Beautiful.

_Beautiful?..._

_No. Nonononono._

_SHIT!_

Thalia's face grew warm, and her grip faltered for just the briefest of moments. That was enough for August to get the upper hand on her. He pulled her spear down, and his head collided with hers.

She hit the ground, disarmed, disoriented, and extremely embarrassed.

She looked at him, angry for an entirely new reason.

"Better luck next time." Said August, rubbing his head.

August mounted one of his hounds, and sped off to unknown lands.

Thalia watched in awe. Her sisters were all down on the ground, and her priority was beating the nobody-krout who did it to them, not for revenge, but just to beat him?

Yes. That was who she was. She would always offend to defend. In a lot of ways, she'd always been like this. She just needed some help to see it again.

That's where her mind was. Unfortunately, it had wandered to another thought. A thought that made her face grow hot and her hands clench into fists. Lady Artemis will be so upset.

August entered his mountain side home to find Klarion having bandaged his wounds and resting on a sofa.

"So, how was your little scrap? Looks like she really did a number on you."

"Went fine." August replied, tugging his hood to cover his face.

"Really, then why are you hiding a blush?"

"… Shut it, Lucky Charms."

**Okay, so I don't think this one was as bad as the last one. That's a good sign. I didn't intend for this to end as romantically as it did when I first started writing it, but, well, you never know how things will go when writing. Hopefully you can understand where I'm coming from with Thalia's character.**

**And FYI, Klarion is Lyle from the last bit. He uses that name instead of his real name on account of his secretive past, and highly illegal 'profession'. **


	3. Chapter 3

**With this, we'll see the origin of how my three characters met, and we'll finally see some of the third character, Augusts' twin sister. If you haven't guessed who their godly parent is by now, you'll probably be able to guess after reading this. Also, when the dialogue is italicized, it's because they're speaking German to each other. **

**Now, on with the show.**

An Act of Fate

It was cold in the mountainous woodlands of Europe. That was the first thing people would tell you. For some, too cold to even consider traversing.

For others, just cold enough to provide a challenging hunting ground.

And it is because of that that three hooded figures were making their way through the snowy forests of southwest Germany.

The tallest of the three carefully made way to hide behind a tree, signaling his two smaller companions to follow him.

They took cover behind the tree, all of their eyes on something over yonder in the woods.

Something big.

It was covered in thick, filthy green fur, and was secreting some sickly looking fluid from its mouth.

"_Augustus, this one's yours. Be sure to hit its heart." _Whispered the tallest.

His companion nodded, and drew his bow. He arched an arrow, and waited. Waiting was key. One must use the time he is given; abuse it. Wait as long as it takes to make the perfect shot.

So he stands, unmoving, in arched position waiting for that golden moment and…

Fire.

The beast made a positively blood curdling scream that dissipated as it burst into dust.

The three figures relaxed, basking in the brief calm that had settled over them.

The tallest man began to approach the patch of dust that had soaked into the snow, and retrieved his son's arrow.

This was Siegfried Braun. And his followers were his children, Augustus, and Artemis.

They were monster hunters.

"_That was perfect August. You have improved greatly." _Said Siegfried. "_Artemis, you will handle the next one, yes?"_

The young woman nodded enthusiastically.

And so their trek continued.

This was how their days were spent. Honing their skills, learning of the unique world they were involved in.

This was normality to them.

They happened upon another beast; this one bird-like in appearance. It had a thick coat of scales where it wasn't covered in matted, unkempt feathers.

"_Alright Artemis. You know where to attack, yes?" _Siegfried turned to his daughter, but he and his son were shocked to discover not but the imprint of her boots in the snow.

Artemis had begun traversing through the trees as soon as she'd seen the creature. For this particular beast, she would have to be precise. It was well protected, yes, but it had an Achilles heel. A common flaw in many beasts' armor was found at the point where limbs meet the torso. The flesh is flexible, tender, and most importantly, exposed.

Just a few steps.

Drop.

Her knives sunk into the joint _just right. _The best cried out, but alas, its wings were jammed by the very thing it was trying to escape. She almost felt bad about it. The beast thrashed about, but she wouldn't let go. She had this creature right where she wanted it.

That is until an arrow sunk in its chest, and it burst into dust.

She hit the ground, and was very displeased to see her brother with his bow unsheathed.

"_August! That was mine!"_

"_It was throwing around like a chew toy. I was helping."_

"_I didn't need your help!"_

August turns to his father. "She is not ready yet. She needs practice."

"_I told you not to speak English around me, I'm not that good at it!"_

"_Calm down darling." _Said Siegfried. He turned to his son. "Augustus. A hunter's claim to a prey is not to be taken. Am I understood?"

The boy's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "_I'm sorry, Artemis."_

The girl smirked. "Silly boy_. Apology accepted." _

The two hugged, and began to walk back to their father's side.

Until Artemis stopped.

"_Artemis?" _The boy looked at his sister curiously.

"_Fire. I smell a fire."_

Like a feral cat, she made way for the direction of the fire.

Because what she didn't tell her father or brother, was that there was indeed a person at that fire.

And that person was in pain.

She saw the light eliminating a small cave. She walked up to find a most disturbing sight.

Sitting in front of the fire was a little boy. His face was bruised and bleeding, and he was severely underdressed for the weather. He was shivering, on the brink of freezing to death.

And yet, plastered on his face was the gleeful little look. His mouth curved up into a mischievous smile, and his eyes narrowed. He was ever so lightly laughing to himself as he stared into the flames.

"H-hello?" Artemis called. The boy looked at her, surprised at first, but broke into another, more jubilant grin.

"Artemis!" Called August.

"_Brother! There's someone here! He needs help!" _She called.

August entered the cave to see the sight. A little boy sat next to a fire in nothing but a ragged pair of trousers and a collared shirt. And, strangely enough, a blue bowler hat.

"M-must've l-landed innnn Germ-many. That's quite in-interestin'" The boy remarked.

Artemis and August made their way to sit next to the boy, August having already taken off his own coat and placed it around the boy's shoulders, ignoring the cold as it hit his own body.

"Are you well? What is your name?" he asks.

The boy's smile stays, but Artemis can tell he is nervous to answer. In the briefest of moments, she can see his eyes shift slightly, his tongue hangs in his mouth. She can see his emotions on his face and feel them in her mind; she has an animalistic empathy with others, and she can easily tell that this boy was about to tell a lie.

"Klarion. M-my name is Klarion."

He was a quick thinker, but not quick enough. She could have called him on it.

But she didn't. It wasn't her place to do so.

"We can help you, come with us." Said August.

The boy nodded and followed the siblings out of the cave.

They have no idea how drastically this fated meeting will alter their already less than normal lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just felt I had to do this.**

Memorium

She awoke in his bed, taking in his scent on the covers, mildly disappointed that he was not currently bundled up in them with her.

Seeing out the window, she could see the sun glistening off of the ocean waves, hues of orange standing against the deep blue sea.

Yes, it was the perfect morning to wake up to for young Artemis Braun.

Except for one thing.

Where was Klarion?

She got out of the bed, covering her body with its sheets, and gathered her clothes.

After getting dressed, she began her descent down Klarion's tower, in search of her lover.

That's when she found him, fully cloathed, and holding a bouquet of orange, red and violet flowers.

He caught her eyeing him, and smiled nervously.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Too late for that. Are those for me?" she asks playfully.

Though his smile remains ever present on his face, she can tell that her words have somehow saddened him. "No, lass. They're for… come, let me show you." He said, exiting his home and gesturing for her to follow.

It was a short walk, and they immersed themselves in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

It was then that they found and unmarked statue. It was a woman sitting cross-legged sitting next to a large dream catcher.

Artemis could recognize it immediately. "This is your mother's…"

"**Mortal** mother. When we visited her tower as children, there was no body, so I put this here as an unofficial grave." He placed the flowers next to the statue.

Another eerie silence.

"… What was she like?" asked Artemis. "You would never tell us of her."

He smiled. It was that sad smile that he only made every so often. It said reluctance, but also intrigue.

"Suppose it's time I let a few skeletons out." He says.

He waved his hand, coating the area around them in a violet aura.

Visions appeared around them, showing a young woman running away from home.

"My mother, in her early years was a rather adventurous breed. She had wanderlust, and thirsted to travel and discover. Meet people."

The images began showing the same woman, now in her late adolescence, surrounded by papers with strange symbols written on them, and performing some sort of ritual.

"She discovered just how much of the world she had to see when she discovered her aptitude for the mystic arts." He continued.

"So she continued her travels, in search of a true purpose in life; answers to the great questions. Before too long, she started believing anyone who said they could tell her these things."

The images reformed to display the woman in a black robe.

"The cult. The ones who hunt you." Artemis said.

"Yes. My mother had joined them, hoping that their ideas might prove to provide the insight she sought."

Images morphed to show the woman talking to a man in a bar in Middle America. "That's when she met the other woman in her life."

"Circe" Artemis concluded.

Klarion laughed slightly. "Aye. 'Seduce the Magic Goddess'. That was the plan. Bear the seed of a transformed Circe and well, you can imagine what happened."

"Can't say I'm not happy with the results," She said, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers.

"No arguin' there. Still, it's funny to think of how they didn't account for something that was a rather common practice."

"And that would be?"

"That a mother might care for her child." He smiled. It was a grand, mischievous smile. As if in remembrance of a grand scheme, or scandalous reveal. It was Artemis' most favorite smile.

"To think after all the work she put into for the cult, all leading up to this, she would end it all and spend her life on the run for me." He laughed lightly again.

"She must've cared for you very much."

"Aye... You know, I once asked her why she used to travel so often. She said she had questions, and was looking for the answers. So, of course I asked why she stopped looking."

"And what did she say?"

"She said, 'The day you were born, I looked into your eyes, and I suddenly had all the answers I needed.'"

He smiled. And Artemis cried. He brought her into an embrace, and she craned her neck over his.

"I wish I could do a better job of holding you. Not much I can do from down here." He said.

She laughed through her tears. "It's fine, I like you at this height. You know, you don't have to be there for everyone. You should let someone be there for you. That's why I'm crying. Because I know you can't." she said, holding him as tight as she could.

He could only smile, and return the gesture.

**In honor of my own mother.**

**Happy birthday Mumsy, may you rest in peace.**


End file.
